


[collage] anthropophagi

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroVisualRNC17 [2]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: одна из немногих выживших в каноне женщин - проститутка, которую Кернс использовал как наживку для антропофагов
Series: MonstroVisualRNC17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185887
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	[collage] anthropophagi




End file.
